ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty
Bounty is used in the Ultimate Driving Universe to track down offences made by players in-game. This makes it easier for users to track down those who are wanted by the in-game police force, as well as discourage all users from breaking traffic laws as they can get charged. This is similar to a criminal record but can be removed by paying a fee to pay off the bounty and clear your record. Fines and bounty for traffic offences are issued by traffic cameras located around all games, and road sections with speed enforcement cameras will have "photo enforced" signs warning drivers. Some intersections controlled by traffic signals have red-light cameras, and a sign approaching the intersection will say "red light photo enforced" to warn drivers about this. A reminder for those who drive with metric units: If you are fined for speeding, the speed limit, and your speed may be displayed in imperial units. How It Works Inside games, players have a record of how much money they have, mileage and bounty. The bounty system, which can subject players (except police officers) to arrest, and can be seen in four colours (only accessible with the Police gamepass). It also shows on the player's screen next to the mini-map in green text, yellow text, orange text or red text. If an enforcement camera catches you violating a traffic law, a message will appear in the chat stating the violation, fine and how much bounty was issued. Gamepass jobs have a bounty meter as you can only have a certain amount of bounty to remain within the specified job. If the meter gets full, you will be automatically moved to the Citizen team and will be unable to rejoin the specific job until your bounty is clear. Bounty Levels Here is what each colour means: Green Level Players in the green bounty level have 9 or less bounty. This means that you are not subject to arrest, or wanted by the police. You can pay off your bounty once you get 2 bounty (if you have 0 bounty, you will earn 1 more if you are caught speeding in addition to your additional bounty). Most people who have 2-9 bounty have usually been caught slightly exceeding the speed limit near a speed trap (5 mph or more) once. In most cases, green level players are either players who have no bounty and abide by traffic laws, players who speed around anywhere as long as there are no speed traps, or simply have had their bounty cleared. New players also have no bounty the first time they enter. Yellow Level Players in the yellow bounty level have anywhere between 10 to 99 bounty. These players have broken traffic laws multiple times, police can request players to pay bounty with the fine tool. Players with more than 50 bounty cannot join the police job. Orange Level Players in the orange bounty have anywhere between 100-499 bounty. These players have broken traffic laws over 10 times or flee from the fine, and consequently, will not be able to join the Police, EMT/Fire Department, or Highway Worker/DOT jobs. and if they do not repay and are caught, they can be arrested and face a 1 to 2-minute jail sentence inside the game's jail. Red Level Players in the red bounty level have 500+ bounty and/or are armed with a rifle and/or have a keycard. These players are usually in the "criminal" team and/or have broken traffic laws so many times. These players are "wanted" by the police, These players must pay a hefty price to repay their bounty, and if caught and arrested, they face a 3 to 6-minute sentence in jail. Arrested players are placed on the "Jailed" team. Table of Offenses Notes: Traffic fines are issued to the player driving the offending vehicle. Anyone else inside the vehicle will not be charged. The notice will only appear on the affected player's screen, stating the violation, as well as the fine and bounty charged. Exceptions * If emergency vehicles (including the Highway Worker vehicles.) pass an enforcement camera with their lights activated and run a red light or speed, the driver will not be charged. * If police shoot their weapons on any person in the game, they will not be charged. * Police officers in-game cannot be detained, regardless of how much bounty they have. To clear bounty, they must repay it. However, having more than 50 bounty in that specific job will result in being moved to the Citizen team. How to Clear Bounty At the police station, there is a button inside the police station to repay bounty which is clearly marked. Click the button to repay, and money used to repay your bounty will be deducted. This will clear your bounty, and you will no longer be subject to arrest. If you get arrested, your bounty will be automatically cleared and upon release, you will have no bounty. The cost to pay off bounty will always be double the amount of your bounty. Players with the Police gamepass and 49 or less bounty can immediately switch to said job to pay off bounty easier without risking arrest. It is also worth noting that it is against game rules to arrest a player INSIDE the police station if they are paying their bounty, and is bannable if caught with evidence, so recording when you are going to pay off higher bounty numbers is recommended. To prevent players from being arrested or shot at inside the lobby of the police station, a force field will appear around players that are paying off their bounty. Police Station locations This list will be updated as full releases arrive into the Ultimate Driving map. The police station can be located by finding the "P" on the map. Category:Game Features Category:UDU Equipment Category:Police Features